


An Equally Satisfying Breakfast

by The CHWBmeister (harmoniousalgorithm)



Series: CrimSun CHWB Filth [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: CHWB, Feeding Kink, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmoniousalgorithm/pseuds/The%20CHWBmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another installment of Crimsun CHWB smut, this time with Adam getting railed by Sun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Equally Satisfying Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I really should not be posting these up at 2 in the damn morning.

One particular morning found Adam in the bathroom, frowning down at his gut, bulging over the waistband of his hoofprint boxers and obstructing his view of what he was _actually_ trying to see. Why were scales so damn small these days? Horribly inconvenient, 0/10, would not purchase again. No amount of squishing, leaning, or sucking in his paunch would allow him line-of-sight with the small digital numbers that he insisted he read. Were Sun to walk in and ask, he’d have nothing near an answer he could give the younger man, but in truth? He was planning something, but he couldn’t do it right without knowledge of just how big he’d grown since they’d gotten together.

“The number’s Three-Fifty,” came a bright, teasing voice from the doorway, causing Adam’s heart to practically jump out of his chest as he turned with a jolt, eyes wide. Leaning against the doorframe, tail twitching idly, was Sun, his usual Cheshire grin plastered on his face. “That’s what you’re trying to see, right?”   


Adam huffed in response, silently grateful that Sun had just given him exactly what he’d wanted. “Yeah… That’s all. Just curious and… paranoid, I guess,” he muttered, crossing his arms over his plump chest, his breasts pressing softly against his forearms. His apparent distress was tangible, and Sun’s eyebrows furrowed upwards as he entered the room, parting Adam’s arms and slipping into the larger man’s embrace.

“Hey, hey, what’s the matter? Feeling self-conscious?” Sun’s words were undeniably sincere as he looked up at the fattened bull, his expression showing nothing but concern. “You know I love you no matter what size you are, right?”   


A nod and a sigh were given, and Adam shrugged. This wasn’t really what he was aiming for, but if it kept his inner machinations a secret, then so be it. “Yeah, just… Three hundred and fifty, shit…” It was definitely cause for stress. The swordsman had been a trim 180 when the two of them had met all that time ago, and now he’d nearly doubled that. “I hadn’t realized I’d gotten so big, I guess.”

“Do you want to stop?”   


“No… No, it’s just a surprise. But… It’s not unwelcome, I suppose,” Adam tacked on, a smirk pulling on the edges of his mouth, igniting Sun’s wildfire grin in response.   


“Great, then! Go wait on the bed, I’ll be right back,” Sun instructed. A brief, but deep kiss was planted on Adam’s lips, and the monkey was gone like a flash. Adam chuckled softly as he dismounted the scale and began lumbering over to the bed, not in any particular hurry. They’d only just recently gotten this bed, after some more risqué shenanigans had left their previous one shattered under his weight, and Adam admired the sturdy feel of the frame as he positioned himself in front of the center of the headboard.   


He wasn’t kept waiting long, as Sun soon returned with an amount of plates piled with enough food to feed a family of five. Adam’s eyebrows raised slightly as Sun began laying out the feast. Pancakes, waffles, french toast, breakfast scramble, bacon, hash browns, and sausage adorned plates that were quickly but carefully laid out on the bed around Adam’s bulk. “Alright, you ready?” Sun grinned, sidling up next to him and rubbing one hand across his bull’s belly.

Taking a deep breath, Adam nodded. “I’m starving.”

* * *

An hour and a half later, and Adam felt fit to burst. True, Sun had picked at a couple plates as he’d fed them to the older faunus, but other than those smattering of bites, the majority of the food had ended up inside Adam’s tremendous gut. “Oof,” he grunted, feeling lethargic from the huge influx of food he’d just received.

SMACK! Two hands came to plop against Adam’s taut hide, and he whimpered, attempting to reach up and rub his sorely swollen middle. “Hehe, sorry~” Sun teased from beside him, nudging Adam’s hands back down to his sides before he tended to it himself. Deep, pleasurable circles were kneaded into Adam’s flesh as he belched and sighed, only half-aware of how Sun’s hands were gradually venturing lower and lower on his torso.

This only lasted so long, though, as before he knew it, Sun’s thumbs were hooked inside his waistband, and then his boxers were gone, discarded on the floor. Adam looked down between his legs and over his belly at Sun, who was still massaging the area around his cock, his fingers dexterously avoiding touching the actual member itself, already half-hard. “What’re you doin’…?” he asked sleepily, his hands moving to his plump chest as he brushed some stray crumbs from it.

“You’re still not done, babe~” Sun replied cryptically. “What’s a good, well-rounded breakfast without a banana, after all?” His cheesy line was emphasized by the firm press Sun’s cock gave to Adam’s chubby inner thigh, and Adam couldn’t help but breathe out a laugh.   


“That’s so bad,” he murmured, but spread his legs regardless. “Go right ahead, it’s been a while since you’ve gotten to enjoy me this way.” Adam gave his belly a languid shake, making it wobble back and forth much to Sun’s arousal.   


Ducking down and giving Adam’s cock a solid lick once more, Sun moved his arms under Adam’s beefy legs and held them up on his shoulders, his tail moving to grab the lube in the bedside table. Squirting a good amount onto the monkey’s own member and to the bull’s pudgy hole, Sun shivered with excitement. The last time they’d done it like this, Adam had been about 50 pounds lighter, which meant a whole new experience for both of them.

Sliding in with a groan, Sun braced Adam’s legs on his shoulders, his arms wrapping around them from behind to squeeze and massage what he could reach, his tail whipping around behind him. “Ffffffuck, Adam, I swear you feel better and better each time I do this…” he breathed, easing himself in a quarter of the way to start with.

Beneath him, Adam tensed slightly before forcing himself to relax, enjoying the feeling of being filled up from the other end for once. “Ngh… J-Just shut up and fuck me,” he grunted back, his plump fingers reaching up to tweak at his nipples lightly. “Harder, dammit…”

Sun laughed, unceremoniously heeding Adam’s request and jamming the remaining length of his cock in, causing the older faunus to yowl in both pain and pleasure. “Like that?” the monkey teased, slowly easing his way back out to just the head. “Or did you mean like _this_?” And the entire thing was entrenched in Adam’s ass, making him moan and wobble. “You’re not the one riding here, big guy, that’d be me. So don’t think you’re calling the shots~”

Adam, face flushed and cock throbbing, decided to try something new. This’d be sure to get Sun’s goat, he thought to himself as he pushed his full, plump breasts up to his face and began tonguing at his nipples. Eye contact with Sun was maintained determinedly as he sneered confidently, occasionally biting and sucking on them.

Sun’s pace began to ramp up, ripples and wobbles issuing all across Adam’s form as the two men’s pulses began to skyrocket, Sun growling all the while, “C’mon, big guy, take it, take it all like the greedy cow you are, take it, _take it,_ ” while Adam moaned and whined, still tending diligently to his bust.

Thrusting, thrusting, in and out, owning his bull, fucking and feeding him, faster and faster, harder, deeper, harder-!!

“AGGHHH!!” Sun let out a guttural growl as he loosed his load inside his bull, thrusting again and again as string after string coiled up inside the already stuffed Adam, whose release was just barely yet to come. He was so full, so tight, so unbearably overstuffed, that Sun’s orgasm was enough to bring him to his, spurting all over his hairy, taut belly and chest.

The two rode their climaxes out, thrusting and tightening for each other before Sun eventually collapsed on top of Adam, sliding out simultaneously as they lay there, breathing heavily. Barely retaining consciousness in the post-coital haze, Adam managed to breathe out, “When’s lunch?” before falling asleep once more, Sun’s lithe form cradled in his arms.


End file.
